dragomafandomcom-20200213-history
Crinea
Province of Crinea 'lit. '''Kingdom of Ostia '''is a secondary nation located in Eruturia, Astora. It's prime Saint Dragons that reign rule over the province are hearkened under Regalia, Tibarn, Shiniga, and Dracyan. 4 primary Draguz shifters hold thier respective saint royalty from thier repsective exalts. Profile Second royal province next to Haselunne, Crinea is prone to bustle with Dracyanmooriya speaking citizens, hence the french accents inherited from generations of the Regalia Tibarn lore. It's royal capital is Sienne, with flustering tall skyscrapers and neon night life. A small town landmarks near the city where Sarzeau neighbours it's royal counterpart. The Carrion Isle is a popular destination spot for Leoleaus shifters and other Draguz alike, raking into thier daily Leoastranism rituals to praise the interstellar god of the plains, Regalia while the Ascension Islands serve the stealth deity of the skies, Tibarn. Yearly annual festivals and events take place at the Kid Expo Hall Convention Centers, a major 2018 tournament to awaken Astora. Everyone in Crinea has a disliking for english except for Arthur, Alex, Alicya, and Romain. Known people from Crinea ''Regalian Royalty * 'Regalia - '''One of the Saint Dragons to create Crinea. Established the city of Sienne before he withered away as an interstellar god. Regalian loyalty runs through the Jousselins for many milestones ahead. * '''Cornelius Jousselin - '''Heir to the Regalian throne and Arthur's strict but lovable father. He always prohibits his son from his huge ambition with drawing, especially his astonishing love for lions. Fails to understand Storm's expressions and undenably accepts anything from his pleads. * '''Eliza Jousselin - '''Arthur's selfish but concerning mother with a two faced personality. Passive from socializing with her son, she always calms him down with unjust scolds and aggressive expressions. * '''Arthur 'Storm' Jousselin - '''Branded Child / Adult from the Regalian heritage, Storm is a tactical and loyal Draguz shifter that majors in technical habitat designs for various animals across Astora. His main Draguz partner is Raijin Leoleaus. ''Tibarnan Royalty * 'Tibarn - '''One of the Saint Dragons to create Crinea. Established the city of Sienne before he withered away as a stealth Lord of the Air. Tibarnan loyalty runs through the Lescornez' for many milestones ahead. * '''Claude Lescornez - '''Alex's ambitious father and kneen to collaborate in the Grand Design project. He sometimes picks on his son for fun, provoking him with bird related jokes and thwarting him in cherry syrup. * '''Roxanne Lescornez - '''Alex's cheerful and trepidating mother. She tends to treat her son with ambitious suggestions, priding him with career freedom. * '''Alexander 'DracoLight' Lescornez - '''Branded Child / Adult from the Tibarnan heritage, DracoLight is a childish but acrobatic Draguz shifter that majors in gymnastics and coaching his fans into leaping twists. His main Draguz partner is Blade Rexcalius. ''Shinigan Royalty * 'Shiniga - '''One of the Saint Dragons to create Crinea. Established the city of Sienne before she withered away as swift feline of the dark. Shinigan loyalty runs through the Shinigamis' for many milestones ahead. * '''Frédéric Shinigami - '''Ryuk's avarage father with sole sense for father / daughter relationship. Is considered to have been a cat tamer ever since he was young, proudly passing the trait to Alicya. Mysteriously passes away from a terrible illness. * '''Céline Shinigami - '''Ryuk's single caring mother with kneen justice to keep her daughter protected whenever they were on walks throughout Crinea Forest. * '''Alicya 'Ryuk' Shinigami - '''Branded Child / Adult from the Shinigan heritage, Ryuk is a fearless but somber Draguz shifter that majors in ecosophy, the study of technical notes in nature. Her main partner Draguz is Doom Fellscyther. ''Dracyan Royalty * 'Dracyan - '''One of the Saint Dragons to create Crinea. Established the city of Sienne before he withered away as noble iron wyvern. Dracyan loyalty runs through the Mignards' for many milestones ahead. * '''Aaron Mignard - '''Romain's adopted father. Collaborating on the Grand Design Project along with Claude. Mysteriously disappears after a steel lock combusts from terminal faliure. * '''Leila Mignard - '''Romain's adopted mother. Secondary designer for the Grand Design, Leila vanishes along with Aaron from the LED steel lock incident. * '''Romain 'Stardust' Dragonful - '''Branded Child / Adult from the Dracyan heritage, Romain is a smart and laid back Draguz shifter that majors in skateboarding lessons for kids. His main partner Draguz is Stardust Wyvenra. Notable Locations ''City of Sienne * '''Terminal de ville des 4 saints - '''Famed city hall for housing the 4 royal Saint Dragons of Crinea. * '''CORUS University - '''a popular University that holds all majors including lesser known degrees. Aliycia and Romain are known to have attended this University. * '''College Jean Zay - '''A minor college where Arthur started off his first year in training to become an animal health therapist / trainer before transfering to St. Leo University in Vaduz. * '''Kid Expo Hall Conventions - '''The villa of all Conventions and events. Ranging from EDM, Auto Shows, Electronic concepts, to entertainment such as obsticale courses and hands on the latest toys, it was an awaker to a 2018 major tourament blazing across Earth and Astora. * '''Baroombar Nightclub - '''An avarage nightclub with drinks on the house, dancers to accomidate visitors, and late night rituals. Arthur and Alex attend this club frequently, rivaling Kimbo's nightclub in Arundel. * '''Hotel Oceania - '''A 5 star resort for wealthy Crineans. A nominal meeting place for Grand Design inventors, namely both Cornelius Jousselin and Claude Lescornez. * '''Leostar Dealership - '''A car dealership and popular hysteria created by Tempest in order to scam Crineans and other Astorians into his supposed Hydroplane models. * '''Ecoparc Silver Crystal - '''A modernesque Bird's Nest shaped shopping center, ranging in varities from quick to-go restuarants and bars to various shops: do it yourself, kids clothing, electronics / appliances, toys, sports, grocery. (SC indenticates which store is part of the shopping center) * '''Boulanger - '''A hit electronics store where Arthur used to work at. The orange B satisfyies customers returning in with more hit deals. (SC) * '''PickWickToys - '''a paradise for all toy and outdoor lovers. This was where both Ryuk and Romain first met. (SC) * '''Intersport - '''a classy but modern sports store where Alex used to work at before transfering to Sky High. (SC) ' * '''Geant Lion - '''A big box grocery store featuring all nessecities for every Crinean. (SC) * '''Castorama - '''A Do - It - Yourself hardware store where Alex and Adem once vlogged through in search of an unregistered Dragoma tournament. (SC) * '''QuikSubs - '''Every Crinean's spot of savouring deliciousness! (SC) * '''Sky High Trampoline Park - '''Massive perimeter covered in black fiber nets, metallic springs, foaming frames and soft padded obsticale props. DracoLight currently coaches kids into acrobatics with flaming passion. (SC) ''Town of Sarzeau * '''13 Rue des Quatre Vents - '''Arthur Jousselin's modern home perched on the rural grounds of Sarzeau. * '''Maison Familiale Rurale du Perche - '''A farm based animal sanctuary where students learn to interact and take care of animals. Arthur completes his second year of animal training here before volunteering to exhibit reptiles. * '''Carrion Isle - '''home to flourishing groups of Leoleaus shifters who have all lored from the Regalian royalty. The Isle remains an ancient landmark to the futuristic Astora. * '''Ascension Islands - '''a set of floating rocky platforms ascending skywards in a spiral. Designed for aerial flight shifters, most notably the Tibarn lore Draguz. * '''l'île aux Serpents - '''A reptile zoo located in the rural grounds of Sarzeau. Translated to "Snake Island" from Dracyanmooriya, Arthur volunteered to work here for a few months, showcasing lizards, snakes, turtles to little visitors while occupied to maintain indoor vivariums and outdoor grassy / rocky sections. The park later closed in 2016 due to financial issues, thus explored by Marco, Zera, and Storm in ''Draconic PRIDE. '' Trivia * Crinea's crest compromises of it's legendary color schemes: ''Sea Blue, Canary Gold, Regulus Blue and Tibarn Red. ''Two lion heads with blue and red embroderied pearls guard the simple shield while 4 of the unique frames display a prideful lion (Regalia), Stagant Hawk (Tibarn), Stout Cat in chains (Shiniga) and lastly a heraldic Drakowing (Dracyan). * The pearls that rose around the crest correspond to the exact color placement from the flag of France. * Ecoparc Silver Crystal is based off of Centre Commercial l'Atoll in Angers, France. Most of the stores are parodied from thier real ones. * Unbeknowest to Crineans, Serenity Asylum is located on a rural outskirts between Sienne and Sarzeau. Only Storm and the EDA have tracked it's location after years of abandonment. Category:Draconic Locations